


damn fine agent

by gladheonsleeps



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), F/F, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, sharon carter headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: a few of my thoughts strung together





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote a blog post quite some time ago (pre civil war), trying to get my head around sharon's character and ever since I've honestly wanted to write a kick ass f/f sharon and maria fic but I've been having health issues and I sort of liked what I already wrote so much I chose to just give it to you as is with some additions. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and if any sharon fans want to turn it into a proper fic please let me know.

Sharon Carter

There is Sharon Carter who didn’t listen to bands or watch tv shows during school and instead had some fucking old picture of the howling commandos pasted up in her locker- and not the poster with Leo Dicaprio from that time he was in that Howling Commandos movie as Bucky Barnes; this is the originals. Cool now maybe, but in 1999 it wasn’t so cool. She has a picture of Aunt Peggy with bruises on her face or with her fists wrapped and standing next to her boxing bag and Gabe Jones or whoever with his arm slung easily over her shoulders.

She would have been an amazing cheer leader but Sharon is in the swim team- the male swim team, working twice as hard to keep up and keeping up. Sharon excelling in history and economics but failing in the Sciences and Lit because who the fuck cares about Shakespeare? Until someone sits her down and explains that it’s all about people. About the hearts of men and then she goes ‘oh.’ It’s not her best grade but she passes.

She’s in a male dominated field and she has to work three times as hard as Sitwell just to pass grade. She refines everything till she has near perfect tens all around and yet fucking Sitwell gets promoted and fast-tracked while she’s stuck training the new recruits, someone making some comment about her being so maternal and she wants to _rip his tongue out_ but she has to do her Aunt Peggy proud and so she does it.

Sharon Carter who finally snaps in the locker room. She’s about to defiantly tell the guys that she’s the one with the biggest dick when Maria smiles wickedly and pulls her giant strap-on out of the locker and flops it onto the bench in such a dramatic fashion that no one knows how to deal with it (because after all it is pretty fucking big) or has the guts to stand up to her and she coolly picks it back up, stows it and snaps her locker shut; sauntering out all smug while Sharon just watches forgotten, her moment gone.

Or Sharon Carter is the perfect grand niece of Peggy Carter and she only ever hears stories of how perfect and brave Peggy was and so she thinks she needs to be perfect. This is reinforced by nearly everyone she comes across. She does everything by the book, never argues with an order, always completes her tasks without a hair out of place while Maria uses her initiative, punches one of her superiors, talks back, asks questions and is an all round wild card and becomes Fury’s favourite. And not one person even suggests that she’s sucked his dick because they’re all too scared and, well, the strap-on incident. (There was a rumour going around that she got caught eating out The Cavalry though and every time Maria hears it she smiles a little smile of victory).

Sharon finds out about Coulson’s secret team and his ‘bus’ well after SHIELD fell and she’s already working her way up in the ranks of the CIA. She stares at this young kid who Coulson found while she was hacking into shield, who calls him AC and she thinks “That should have been me. I am Peggy Carter’s grand niece. Trip what the hell? That should have been me.” They’d re-birthed SHIELD and she wasn’t a part of it. She should have been, she thinks as she drinks her whiskey in her dark apartment while listening to Cat Power on the stereo.


End file.
